


You know what they do to guys like us in prison.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Prison, Punk Frank Iero, Short, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Frank Iero, you are sentenced to 3 years in prision for the assult of Anthony Iero"Mentions of rape/abuse/drug use.





	You know what they do to guys like us in prison.

_"Frank Iero, you are sentenced to 3 years in prision for the assult of Anthony Iero."_

The world echoes threw Franks head as he was lead down a long corridor, an alarm buzzing to unlock the doors made him jump. Frank wasn't a bad guy, At 25 he was successful with his own business, he did well in school, help little old ladies across the street, always paid his parking tickets, but as he walked in to see his father hitting his mother, Frank seen red. He hadn't stopped until his head was split, a pool of blood surronding Tony as Linda dragged him off. It was a blur until handcuffs wrapped around his bloody wrists, dragging him into the station with a heavty 200,000 bail. Frank kept his head down as he was lead past the cells, earning whistles and catcalls.

"Way. Room mate"

Frank kept his head down as he was shived into the cell, the cop uncuffing him before slamming the door shut. Frank rubbed his wrists, ignoring the bright red marks as he turned. There was a man on the bottom bunk, head down as his hand worked over paper with a crayon. The little research Frank did, was to not make himself the bitch. And to fight the biggest fucking in the yard.

"I can feel you staring at me."

Frank jumped before sighing, climbing up on the top bunk and lying down. He ignored his thoughts, closing his eyes. An alarm rang soon after before the doors opened.

"Whats happening?"I asked

"Lunch"Way mumbled without glancing back, filtering into the que. Frank slid down the stairs, following the long line of men into the cafeteria. He was pushed a tray before he turned, spotting a empty table. He headed for it.

"Don't. Thats the spanish folks"

Frank glanced at Way.

"Where do I sit?"Frank whispered 

"Over by the cops. Find a spare seat and don't fucking look or point at anyone."he said before dissapearing among the storm of people. Frank took Ways advice, sliding into a spare seat without a word. He ate before clearing his tray. He could feel eyes on him. 

"Yard time"The cop said, making Franks stomach quesy as he was shown the way. The yard was fenced in, but was big. A few tables littered it, gym equipmemt on the one side. He had no idea what to do. Frank noticed Way on one of the tables, smoking and talking to a group of people. Frank needed one badly. Way seemed to notice him staring, looking straight back with his head cocked. Frank headed near the gate, before sliding down with his back against it. He kept his eyes up, refusing to start anyone. The type of fighting the biggest at the back of his mind. When the alarm finally rang to go back inside, he shuffled into the cell. Frank climbed up onto the top bunk and closed his eyes. 

"What are you in here for?"

Frank twitched, the first rule of fight club was to not talk about fight club, he thought that was the same in prison. Frank sat up to look at the man, finally getting a few of his face.

"Assult"

Way nodded, turning towards the toliet.

"You?"

"Drugs"he said as he pulled his cock free. Frank focused on the opposite wall.

"The names Gerard"

"Frank"

"You snore?"Gerard hummed, turninf around to Frank.

"Not unless i'm sick"Frank ducked his head to pick at the dirt in his nails.

"Don't ever touch my crayons or paper."

Frank nodded and looked up at him.

"Showers gonna be rough for you, being so little. Thats soon"

Frank frowned and nodded.

"Stay near the cop, don't drop the soap. If you see shit going down between two other people, don't even acknoledge it."

Frank nodded and closed his eyes.

"The dont drop the soap is real?"he mumbled

"Yup. If you see it happen, do not snitch. Youll be next then."Gerard filled in before Frank nodded.

"Thank you"

Gerard nodded and got into his bunk. When the alarm went, Frank followed Gerard into the changing room, taking of his orange jumpsuit without a thought. He folded them up and set them in the stall with his name before going into the shower with a bar of soap. He kept my eyes up but blank, taking a free shower hose near the door. Frank turned his back to everyone, swiping the soap over his body quickly before his hair. He clenched his teeth as he got shoved.

"Fresh meat!"One called, and Frank turned just in time to see him cornor Frank against the wall. Frank stared back into the dumbasses eyes, cocking his eyebrow.

"Love your tattoos baby, i'd love them more if you were face down"

Laughs filled the room before Frank took a step forward, 

"Maybe youll like them when your 10 feet under"Frank snarled before ducking as the guy swung. Frank hit him back, hearing the audiable crack of his nose. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled hard, yawnking him out of the showers. 

"Fucking dumbass!"Gerard muttered, shoving me towards my clothes.Frank dried off and changed before going back to the cell. Gerard came in a minute later.

"Youre fucking insane! The spanish gang! Seriously?!"he whispered

"He started it"Frank sighed

"You should have just fucking got on your fucking knees, you've gave yourself a deathwish!"

 "I aint fucking do that shit just so some guy will fuckin like me"Frank jumped off the bed before going over to the urinal. 

"Lights out!"rang through the cell block before an alarm buzzed and lights went off. Frank climbed up into his bed, curling up under the thin sheet. Frank wasn't surprised when the next day in yard, he was cornered against the fence. Frank cocked his jaw, not letting the fear show.

"Hes my bitch, don't touch him"

Frank jumped at Gerards voice as the gang cleared to let him in.

"But Way-"

"No, nothing. It won't happened again, let everyone know."Gerard snarled before yanking Franks arm over to a bench. Frank deflated into the chair.

"You got some fucking nerve Iero, do not fuck shit up i will not be covering for you"He growled as he lit a cigarette with a battery and tin foil.

"Thank you"Frank whispered 

"Thats Bob, Ray, and Mikey"He gestured 

"Sup? Digging your tattoos man"Bob hummed 

"Assult, murder, drugs. You can decide whos which."

Frank frowned at Gerard who shrugged, shuffling a deck of cards.

"How do you get cigarettes?"

Gerard pushed a hand rolled one towards Frank.

"Don't be a fucking leech though. Commisary."

He lit it for him before turning back to the guys. 

"Hear from mom recently?"

Frank glanced at Mikey.

"Nope. You?"Geraed mumbled as he spread the cards out.

"Got 50 in my account, thats about it"Mikey nodded before the alarm went. Frank finished his smoke before going in. Showers went smoothly this time, standing next to Gerard.

"Why are they scared of you?"Frank had whispered

"When I first came here, i tried to kill myself. Was fucking rad, then Mikey went insane and tried to stab a prision cop. They dont fuck with us"he had whispered a few moments later 

"Mikey your brother?"

"Yup"he whispered

The next few months flew by as Frank started to get use to the routeen. Gerard kept him straight, teaching him what to do and not to do. Frank had thought it was almost like camp, hanging out and joking with the gang. He woke up one morning as the breakfast alarm rang, and found Gerard face down.

"Hey man, breakfast. Dont wanna miss the cocopops!"Frank had snorted as he moved to empty his bladder. Gerard didnt stir, but when Frank rolled him onto his front, Gerard was awake.

"Dude"Frank whispered

"He gets episodes. Leave before you get a warning. Back soon Gee."Mikey appeared at the cell door. Frank nodded and followed Mikey into line, getting their food and sitting down. 

"Will he be okay?"

"Usually."

Frank sighed and ate his food, the bell ringing for yard time. Frank took a seat at his usual table with the guys, lighting one of his cigarettes with the battery.

"Gerards got depression man, like really bad. Don't go near him"Mikey frowned as Frank nodded. When he finished his cigarette, he got up to back inside, the cop barely glancing at him as they buzzed his in. Frank stopped by commisary, getting a pot noodle and a pack of twizzlers before going back to the cell.

"Hey Gee."Frank whispered, kneeling besude Gerards bed. 

"You must be hungry, i got some noodles. Want me to heat them up?"

Gerard shook his head and Frank sighed, his legs aching from crouching until he couldnt take it anymore. He sat on Gerards bed, his hand ghosting his back.

"I finished my book last night, you can have it now."Frank tried to keep his voice light, but it was tight and stressed. Gerard whined and fliched when Frank lay his hand on his back, lightly touching.

"Frankie"he whispered before Frank moved into Gerards head, hes seen Mikey massaging it a few times so he did the same, making Gerard melt in return. He relaxed against the bed, pushing against Frank.

"Come on G. I got your favourite kind of noodles"Frank smiled, gasping when gerard turned around in lightening speed. He grabbed Frank under the arms and yanked, ending up flat on his back with Gerard on his chest.

"Um"Frank whispered and then he felt Gerard hard against his hip. He sucked in a breath. When Gerard jacked off, he was loud and unashamed, gasping and shaking the bunks. Frank didn't do it until it was 4 am, in the dead of night.

"Gerard, Gee. What?"he added as Gerard rocked his hips against his thigh. Frank felt all the blood rush to his cock.

"Stop, stop! We'll get caught"

Gerard had went still as soon as Frank said stop, and he nodded slightly before lifting one of Franks head, sliding it into Gerards hair. Frank rubbed it in slow circles. 

"Im not going to say something soppy"Gerard mumbled

"What; is your boner your way of telling me your into me? Because man, who said romance is dead"

Gerard laughed, an actual long laugh that shook the bed, his face ducked behind his hair.

"Better?"

Gerard nodded and slid off the bed. Frank sat up to watch him pee. 

"Think i still have time for a smoke?"

"If you rush it"Frank had shrugged, following Gerard out to the yard. He lit one as soon as he stepped outside.

"I can't deal with the guys right now."Gerard whispered. Frank nodded and focused on the sky. 

"Visiting again tomorrow. Your mom coming back?"Gerard asked.

"Yeah"

"Who did you attack?"

Frank looked over at Gerard with a sigh. 

"My dad. Abusive."

Gerard nodded and frowned.

"Mikey and I were stopped, both high on a cocktail of drugs, and with our trunk full."

"I get that."

"Mikey did it for fun, i'm an addict. Drugs and alcohol. The cops got me clean and sentance me to 5 years."Gerard explained.

"Thats rough, but atleast your clean."

Gerard smiled and nodded, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair. That night after lock up, as Frank read his book with a wind up lap, Gerards face appeared besides his head, all shadows and sharp lines.

"Okay Gee?"

"Can I come up?"he whispered. Frank nodded and let him climb up the stairs. He put down his book and light before looking at Gerard, who was sucking on his lip. He moved closer until he was right infront of Frank, kneeling with his head ducked. Frank spread his legs to move closer, until their was only a few intches between them.

"You okay?"

Gerard looked up at Frank before he was pushing him back on the bed, burying his face in Franks neck. He thread his fingers threw Gerards hair as he gripped onto the jumpsuit.

"How long did you get?"

"3 years. I can be out next year on good behivour though"

Gerard nodded and pressed his nose to Franks jaw, breathing in deeply.

"You like me to right? Am i being weird?"

Frank snorted and kissed Gerards forehead lightly, he always wanted to do that.

"Yeah and no, not weird"

"Ill wake up before cops come round, sleep"Gerard whispered as he tugged up the blanket, adjusting himself into a better position but keeping his head on Franks chest. Frank fell asleep quickly, and when he woke up Gerard was in his own bunk. Frank sighed and slid down the stairs, changing into clean boxers and jumpsuit for visitinf before splashing water on his face. He tried to fix his hair in the strange, plastic mirror before sighing.

"Morning"

"Morning G"

Visiting day routeen was different, it started with breakfast before visiting, then yard time and book cart before a shower. Frank loved visiting day. Gerard was sat up scribbling on his book before Frank sat next to him.

"Okay today?"Frank whispered

"Yeah, yeah i'm okay"he nodded before the alarm went off. They moved into the canteen, getting their trays before moving to the usual table.

"Mom signed in on the visitation list, G. For both of us"

Gerard shoved his tray away, getting up and heading out to the yard. Frank glanced up at him but kept eating. He headed to the visitation room then, signing in and taking a seat as he watched his mothers purse get searched. He stood to hug her tightly, breathing in her perfume.

"Hey baby"she cooed, sitting down.

"Hey. How is it out there?"

"Its fine baby. Tony got sentenced today. A year"

Frank scowlded, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"You keeping well? Hows grampa?"Frank smiled, before noticed Gerard in the cornor of his eye. Him and Mikey sat at one of the tables as a women with bleach blonde hair came in. She hugged Mikey, but Gerard didn't get up. 

"I'm good baby, i got a permotion! I can finally move out of that neighbour hood"she smiled.

"I'm so glad!"

"Gramps is...well hes not doing well sweetheart. Hes back in the hospital."She frowned

"Another stroke?"

"Yes darling."

"Hows grams coping?"Frank frowned.

"Shes doing as good as youd think baby"

Frank sighed and nodded

"Do they ask about me?"

"Everyday sweetheart"Linda nodded, making Franks heart clench. 

"Is he gonna die?"

"Oh darling. I dont know"

Franks mouth went dry as he looked at her.

"He has to hold on. I have to be there mom"

"Hes trying sweetheart"she sighed. 

"Fuck you!"Gerards voice echoed threw the walls, making Frank look at him. He was standing, a cop hovering a few inches away.

"I did not make Mikey do jack shit. Hes his own fucking person and i aint listening to your fucking lectures anymore. Maybe, just maybe its your fault both of your sons got into fucking drugs!"

The cop put his hand on Gerards shoulder, who shrugged it off before being buzzed into the cells. Mikey followed straight away, leaving Donna sat alone as she fake cried. Frank looked back to his own mother.

"Friends of yours? How is it baby?"

"Like camp. I got into a good group, people leave me alone"

Linda sighed and nodded, 

"I topped up your commisary account darling, try not to spend it all on cigarettes and noddles."

Frank snorted and touched her hand.

"Thanks ma."

"No, thank you sweetheart."she cooed, a sad smile on her face. The alarm rang soon after, and after a long hug, Frank headed back to the cells. Gerard was face down, and Frank sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay?"

"Fuck off Frankie"

Frank sighed but went out to the yard for a smoke. He sat down opposite Ray.

"Whats the story with the ways and their mom?"

"Apparently shes really homophobic, and always treated Gerard like shit. Then when they got caught, she blamed Gerard for Mikey"Ray explained

"So shes a bitch because hes into dudes?"

Ray nodded and shuffled the cards.

"So were you assult or murder?"Frank asked, getting the usual eyeroll. Frank relaxed into the chair slightly.

"I knew the guys from school. Gerard was this weird dude who was openly gay, like yaknow full on pride yaknow? When Gerard got a boyfriend, Donna had tore him down until he was ashamed. He hasnt mentioned it since, Mikey said he never kept a man since, one night stands in their apartment before Mikey had to kick them out."

Frank nodded and lit another cigarette.

"What about when hes been in here? Any men?"

Ray snorted and shook his head.

"Nope. Not many gay guys in here."

Frank nodded and glanced around the yard.

"So youve known Gerard since he was a kid?"

"Yeah, since he was 14. So like 15 years now. We werent really close besides bumping smokes or homework."

Frank nodded again and stayed quiet as he finished his cigarette. 

"Bobs murder right?"

Ray laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Iero. Is he?"

Frank snorted and got uo.

"Later."he called before going back into the cell. He collected his books from his bunk, knowing the cart would be here any minute. 

"Sorry"

He glanced at Gerard before sitting down. Frank settled his hand on Gerards thigh as he leaned his head against Franks shoulder.

It wasn't long before the the night bell rang, and Gerard shuffled up into Franks bed, curling up against him as he fell asleep.

"Iero. Furlough"

Frank shot up, before grabbing Gerard as he nearly fell of the bunk.

"Way! Stay in your own bunk!"

"Whats furlough? What i do?"

"You get to leave for three days and return. Family death."

His stomach clenched as he jumped off the bed, taking his clothes from the cop before be waited outside the cell. He peeled off his jumpsuit.

"You gonna get laid?"

Frank glanced at Gerard.

"Last thing on my mind, Way"

He pulled on his ripped jeans, before his black The Misfits hoodie.

"You look hot"

Frank snorted and pulled on his boots.

"See you in three days"Frank whispered, glancing at the cop before kneeling on Gerards bed. Gerard grabbed Frank by the tshirt, dragging him in for a kiss at the side of the mouth. Frank gasped in surprise, earning a snort before he was pushed out of the bed. He followed the cop to admissions.

"3 days iero, if you don't return by 10 am tuesday, youll be arrested and sentanced to the minimum of 20 years"

Frank nodded and signed the papers before he was handed his cellphone and cigarettes.

"No drugs or alcohol."

Frank nodded again, his eyes catching his mothers threw the window. The door alarm went and he left, grabbing onto his mother as she broke down in tears. Frank smoked 3 cigarettes as his mom drove the 20 minutes drive home. It was a little after 6 am and the house drive waywas filled with cars. He filtered in, the world seeming weird to him as everyone welcomed him home. It wasnt until the night before he went back to prision, that excitement settled into his stomach. He felt sick at the thought, excited to go to  _prision._ but that was where Gerard was. His stomach clenched at the name, he had no idea what was going on between them. They knew eachother well enough, but it was prision. They couldnt have a relationship in prision, could they? Gerard did kiss him though, which made his heart skip a beat. He took advantage of the quiet house as he slid his hand into his boxers, jacking off for the first time in weeks. He passed out soon after. When he woke up, he left his wallet and phone on the bed, changing into clothes he didn't care if they lost before going downstairs. Linda had made her famous pancakes and gave him a sad smile over her mug. She drove him as he smoked half a pack, trying to suck in all the nicoteen he could before they pulled up infront of the prision. The clock read 9.46 am. 

"I'm sorry about gramps, baby"

"Me too mom"he whispered before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I love you"

"So much baby. See you Thursday"

Frank nodded and opened the door, heading into the prision. He slid them his ID, and they buzzed him in.

"This will look good for parole, Iero."

Frank smiled as his stomach swooped.

"Is Way suitable for parole?"

"Confidentiality, Iero"

Frank went threw the strip search and drug tests before the cop handed him a change of clothes. He waited outside as Frank changed into the boxers, grey vest and orange jumpsuit. He then gave Frank the grey slip on shoes before leading him down to the cell. He unlocked the door and Frank went in, glancing at Gerard.

"You changed your hair!"

Frank ran his hand threw his short hair and nodded. 

"I like it. How was the outside?"

"Sucks. Wake and funerals"He shrugged before sitting next to Gerard. Gerard leaned his knees against his. 

"Why arent we in the yard? Everyones in their cells."

"Fight broke out at breakfast"he explained 

"How long you got left, G?"

Gerard shrugged and bit his lip.

"Year and a half"

"Parole?"

"If i keep my nose clean, a year. But Mikeys got no parole, so i dont want it"

Frank nodded and let Gerard lie his head on Franks shoulder.

"I missed you. Empty cell sucks."

"Me too, Way"he hummed, ducking his head to kiss Gerards head lightly. 

"Tonight i'm gonna suck you off. We got french toast from breakfast, was actually ediable"

Franks breath hitched as his cock twitched. 

"You can't just blurt that out and talk about french toast."

Gerard laughed and sat up properly, fumbling with his worn down crayon.

"Way. Phone."

Gerard got up and followed the cop without a word, leaving Frank confused. That happened atleast once a week, and Gerard always dissapeared for hours. When Gerard came back, Frank was on his own bunk reading. 

"Where do you go?"he asked a few minutes later, as gerard fumbled around on his bed.

"I go to therapy. And also phone."

"Therapy huh?"

"If the cop says that outloud, they shout shit at me. But yeah, my grandma phoned everyweek at this time, then I got to the doctors office."

Frank nodded and looked over the bunk at Gerard, who was chewing on a twizzler. Gerard peeled one off and threw it at Franks face, which he caught.

"I finally have money in my commisary, i cant wait for new crayons"

Frank laughed and slid down the bars to the toilet, he unzipped and aimmed.

"Did you get laid?"

Frank laughed and zipped up, moving to wash his hands.

"No, i stayed in my old bedroom man"

Gerard laughed and got up. He moved to the gates, glancing out before grabbing Franks arm.

"G, what-"

He backed me into a cornor before his mouth was on mine. Frank gripped at gerards jumpsuit, pulling him against him as he nipped at my lip. Frank opened for him, melting into his first kiss in years. He pulled away a second later, moving back to his bunk as Frank panted against the wall. 

"Dude"he whispered

"Got a little problem there, Frankie"

Frank looked down and sighed at the massive tent, his jumpsuit tight against his ass.

"Fuck you man"Frank snorted before swinging up to his bunk. He ignored it as he buried his head back into the book.

"Dinner, then 20 minutes yard. No showers today, waters off."a cop shouted before the alarms went off. The door clicked open and i got off the bunk, shuffling out the dinner. I grabbed my tray and moved to the table.

"Iero! Youre back. Way said you escaped for a while"Bob grinned

"Yeah, funeral shit. Who was fighting this morning?"

"Didnt catch a face, over that way"

 "The showers off yesterday?"

"Nah they got extremely fucking cold and turned off half way threw"

Frank nodded and glanced as Gerard slid onto the bench. When they finished, they headed out to the yard and lit cigarettes as bob shuffled out the cards for poker. Mikey wasnt there,  and as Frank glanced around the yard, he wasnt anywhere.

"Mikey?"

"He caught a bug. In the doctors"Gerard explained. The alarm went off soon after and they moved into the commasary line. Frank got some noodles and twizzlers, along with a box of cigarettes. He moved towards the cell beforr spotting Mikeys cell. He wasnt in it. Frank dumped his stuff on his bunk as Gerard came in with a box of crayons and a bag of doritoes. He also had a bottle of soda.

"How the fuck didnt i know they did diet coke?"Frank sighed, Gerard reached into his boxers and pushed a bottle towards Frank.

"You gotta ask. Theyre in the back."He explained. Frank cracked open the bottle with a sigh, drinking some.

"Ill get you back, thank you"

Gerard shrugged and pulled out his sketchpad.

"What did you do? Before the drugs"

"I drew comic books and had novels out. I won awards. And i had a studio, i threw it all away for a bag of coke"

Frank sighed and looked down at Gerard.

"What did you do?"

"Tattooist. I own a shop half an hour away. I visited when I was out, Ricks keeping it going with the help of my mom"Frank explained.

"You wanna go back to art?"he added softly.

"Without art, im nothing"Gerard admitted. 

"Lights out in thirty!"rang threw the cells.

"So early?"

"When theirs a fight the punish us all"Gerard sighed before the alarm rang.

"Nobody leave the cells!"rang threw before Gerard got up.

"Whats happening?"

"They think theyres a weapen. Theyll search the bunks, we gotta stand against the wall and theyll pat us down and fuck everything up"

Frank stood against the wall besides Gerard. He thought over the day with a sigh.

"Was it Mikey who faught?"

"Nah. Hes just sick, hell be back in his cell by now, i checked on him when he was on a drip"Gerard whispered as a cop came in.

"Stay against the wall!"

Frank heard them rustle around, flipping mattresses and checking the toilet. He glanced back ad they checked Gerards locker. 

"Lids of the bottles Way. Youve been here long enough."

"But i wasnt gonna open it yet"he mumbled. Frank seen them pour the coke into paper cups before patting them down. They left then and gerard sighed.

"Flat soda sucks"

he mumbled as he passed Frank a paper cup.

"How come they sell it?"

"They give you these shitty cups to put it in"he sighed. The lights went out soon after as Frank settled into his book, turning on his lamp. He could hear Gerard draw as he focused on his book.

"Hey"

Frank jumped and glanced at Gerard, his eyes tired from reading for hours.

"Wanna make out? Shift change, we got 10 minutes"he mumbled as he got onto the bed, grawling up over Frank. Frank shut his book and turned just in time for Gerards mouth on his. Frank gasped in return, shovinf his tongue into Gerards mouth as he laced his fingers threw Gerards hair. They made out for a few minutes before Gerard unzipped Franks jumpsuit. Frank broke apart and watched Gerards hand slide down the bottoms.

"Gerard, you dont gotta" Frank whispered

"I wanna"he whispered before his hand wrapped around Franks cock. Frank tried to held in his moans as he started to stroke, but he ended up pulling Gerards hair until hs could kiss him, moaning into his mouth. Gerard pulled back a second later and slid down the bed, making Frank cover his face with his hands.

"Im gonna-"

Gerard took him fully down, twirling his tongue around him as he did. Frank gasped and pulled his own hair.

"Some bitch is getting some!"rang through the cells along with catcalls. He bit his lip as he tugged Gerards head up, but he stayed balls deep until Frank filled his mouth with a moan. He pulled off to stroke Frank threw it before sliding down the stairs. Frank heard his spit into the toliet bowl. It wasnt until Frank came to his senses and slid down the bars, that Gerard smirked. Frank shoved him into the wall, kissing him deeply as he fumbled with the zip. Frank got it down, before dropping to his knees as Gerard stared down at him. He was thankful they were hidden by the bed as he sunk down Gerards leaking length. He twirled his tongue around the head as Gerard tugged Franks hair, Frank pulled off, stroking Gerard quickly as he moved to lick at his balls.

"Oh man, oh man"he moaned, before he tugged my hair until i was looking up at him, shooting his load in my face. Frank caughed and sneezed as he fell back, before Gerard was giggling and stroking himself quick. Frank moved to the sink, washing the cum of his face and nose. 

"So lame"he mumbled

"I didnt think youd be a shotgun man, cmon"

Gerard grinned as he zipped up his suit, Frank wiped his face on the towel before gerard backed him against the wall. He glanced out to check if anyone was looking before ducking down to kiss him softly, cupping his jaw with light fingertips.

"Sorry i shot up your nose"

Frank snorted and shoved him away. He climbed up on the bunk, and frowned when Gerard didnt follow. He hung of the bunk to see Gerard drawing.

"You not coming up?"

"I'm drawing your cum face, be up later"

Frank laughed and turned over in the bed. It was 4 months later that the gang found out about them. They were in yard, and Frank got shoved of his bench, smacking his head hard. He opened his eyes to Gerard kneeled by his head, touching Franks jaw. 

"Frankie? Frankie?"

Frank closed his eyes as he got dizzy, hearing shouting before turning over to puke in the dirt. Gerard touched his back before leaving him in a pool of sick. He could hear shouting before Gerard lifted him, a cop beside his shoulder as Frank tried to open his eyes.

"Youre okay Frankie"Gerard whispered. Frank was lay face down on the bed, before he passed out. 

_"I aint fucking leaving!"_

_"Im fucking staying dont fucking touch me"_

_"I love you. Please, youre getting out soon. Be okay_ "

Frank woke up with a killer headache. He glanced at the room, at Gerard in the cornor in a little chair. There was a cop standing at the door.

"Water?"

He came over with a small plastic cup and helped Frank sit up. 

"Sips"

Frank nodded and took a small mouthful.

"What happened?"

"20 stitches in the back of the head. Bryars on lockdown. Way refused to leave."

Frank nodded and closed his eyes.

"Ill get the doctor"

Frank nodded and waited until he left before walking to Gerard on shaky legs. He caught himself in the mirror, a large bandage around his skull 

"Gee"

He opened his eyes and stood up, hugging Frank tightly as he cried quietly.

"Baby, baby shit"he mumbled

"I'm okay"he cooed, kissing Gerards forehead.

"Iero, back on the bed"

Frank shuffled back onto the bed.

"Way, back to the cell. Hes fine"

Gerard frowned but left. 

Frank went back to the cell three nights later, when Gerard was asleep on Franks bunk. Frank climbed up too, slotting his body against the wall as he watched Gerard breath. He kissed Gerards cheek before letting himself sleep. He woke up with pleasure shooting up threw his spine, making hin choke back a moan. He looked down at Gerard, mouth stretched around Franks cock as he bobbed his head in the same rythem of his hand.

"Dude-"Frank moaned loudly, clasping a hand over his mouth as his toes curled. He unloaded into Gerards mouth, gasping as Gerard swallowed him down. Gerard stayed to suck him threw the aftermath before shuffling up to kiss Frank softly. He stopped Franks hand as it made his way to his zip. 

"No, its okay"he kissed him softly again before the lights turned on.

"Way. Office."

They glanced at the cop before Gerard followed him out. Frank made his way to breakfast, grabbing his tray and heading to their usual table.

"Where is everyone?"he asked Ray.

"Mikey Way is being released. He was diagnoised with bipolar disorder a few months ago, so now hes on meds he gets to leave. Bobs on lockdown"

"Hes leaving? When?!"

"Now"Ray smiled

"Whens bob getting out?"

"They dont tell us but he beat the shit into the dude who pushed you"

"Murderer?"

Ray snorted and rolled his eyes 

"So you and Gerard huh?"

Frank ducked his head but nodded.

"Few months yeah"

"Thats rad"

Frank grinned and finished his breakfast.

"How long you got left?"Frank asked when they got out to yard.

"Dunno, didnt keep track."

Frank nodded and lit a cigarette. Gerard came out a few minutes later, his eyes red and puffy as he came over to the table 

"Okay?"

"So fucking okay"Gerard sniffed and lit a cigarette.

"Hes fucking free Frankie!"

"Its so awesome"Frank grinned. It was two months later, when Frank jumped again as something landed on him.

"Put them on Iero. Youre case has been looked at. Youre getting out"

Frank sucked in a breath as Gerard shot up, 

"Can i have five minutes?"

The cop stood outside the cell, and Gerard stayed quiet the entire time Frank changed. When Frank looked up at him, Gerard was crying.

"Ill visit every week Gee. I love you"he admitted

"You love me?"

"Heck yeah i do. Come give me a hug"

Gerard slid down the bars, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too. Youre mine okay? Wait for me. Please wait for me i love you"

"All yours Gee"

Frank glanced at the cop before kissing Gerard softly.

"Thursday."

"Come back. Check on Mikey okay? Please. Hit him up"

Frank nodded and pulled away, biting on his lip.

"Theres smokes and shit in my drawer okay?"

Gerard nodded and sniffed, watching Frank leave until he couldnt see him anymore.

"What changed in my case?"

"Anthony confessed to domestic violence. This way" 

Frank signed the papers before walking out the front door, it felt weird and almost wrong. His mothers car was outfront, and she rushed to him crying, hugging him tightly. Frank went back to work on the Wednesday, and it was weird how fast he settled back into the world. On the Thursday, Frank drove back to the prision, slipping on the visitors badge before seeing Gerard, he was talking to Mikey before he glanced up at me. He stood up as Frank ran to him, wrapping his arms around gerards neck as they shared a kiss.

"Way!"

Gerard set Frank down, pulling away with a smile.

"You came back"

"Fuck yeah i did. Sup Mikey?"

Frank had phoned Mikey the day after he got out, and they met up for a coffee and promised to meet up again soon.

"Dating my brother Iero? Sly"

Frank laughed as he sat down,

"Whats new in there?"I hummed

"Bob was bummed he didnt get to say bye"

Frank nodded and frowned, 

"He good?"

"Everythings good"

Frank settles into his life quickly, going to work and renting a small apartment. Frank visited Gerard every week, and phoned too. They were really good. The buzzer went off and Frank buzzed Mikey in, opening the front door as he ate two day old pizza. He glanced at his dirty pyjama pants and tshirt combo before shrugging. He heard thr door shut as he turned on the coffee maker.

"Mikey you gotta work on your time skills. Youre an hour early"

"Ill work on that"a smirk was clear in Gerards voice. 

"Gee!"Frank flung himself at him, and Gerard caught him with a laugh.

"Hey gorgeous"

Frank stepped back to soak in Gerards skin tight jeans, his black shirt and leather jacket. 

"The fuck are you doing here? Jesus!"

Gerard grinned and cupped his head, kissing him softly.

"Early parole. Super fucking early, i love you"

Frank kissed him deeply, pressing Gerard against the fridge.

"Bedroom, i gotta get you naked jesus"he mumbled against my lips. Frank pulled away to drag Gerard into the bedroom, kicking the door shut. 

It was an hour later when Frank was curled up into Gerards chest, naked bodies pressed tight against eachother. They shared information about the past week, about getting out and bribing Mikey for Franks address. Frank had turned to look at Gerard, his heart light with love that he realised that he wouldnt change prison for the fucking world. 


End file.
